


The How To Guide To Heroing When Your Superpower Is Litteraly Bugs

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [7]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Taylor is getting ready for her first night out as a cape.
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 14
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Tonight.

Taylor is going out _tonight_.

Well, technically, Taylor is going to stay in bed and pretend to sleep. But her cape persona will go on her first outing.

She can hear through her bugs, after all. And speak, too, if there’s enough of them.

(She can send a swarm to act in her place. Go out as she lies in her bed, as she eats lunch hidden in the school bathroom, as Emma tries to find yet another way to break her. And no matter what happens, she has the perfect alibi.)

(The low potential for attack of her power matters far, far less if the enemy cannot hurt her.) 

Taylor wants to be a hero, though. Not a villain, and a swarm of eclectic bugs would probably look too villainous, and butterflies or ladybugs would be ridiculous.

So she settles on golden backed snipped flies. Gold is an heroic color, after all.

(It will draw the eyes while the more dangerous bugs stay hidden in the shadows.)


	2. Chapter 2

Behold, the golden-backed snipe fly


End file.
